Cada quién con su momento
by Singum
Summary: Porque todos tuvieron un momento que verdaderamente los marcó.


¡Pues aquí está esta primera viñeta!

Sinceramente, me ha encantado escribirla, y es que amo a este muchachito al igual que a su hermano.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"**

* * *

**Colaboración**

**Dennis Creevey**

Cuando eran niños, él y su hermano colaboraban muchos con sus padres, ya sea a la hora de ordenar su cuarto o llevar un cajón de leche a la casa de algún vecino. Y ellos disfrutaban mucho haciéndolo, por lo que nunca se quejaban cuando su padre o madre les pedían algún favor.

Los hermanitos Creevey eran un equipo, y juntos colaboraban para hacer la vida de sus padres un poco más sencilla. Porque ellos veían como su madre no dejaba de hacer los quehaceres del hogar, y lo cansado que estaba su padre de tanto trabajar. Por eso tomaron las riendas del asunto, por eso decidieron colaborar.

Para ellos, la colaboración era parte de su vida, y eso les encantaba. Los hacía sentirse especiales, buenas personas, súper-héroes...

Pero entonces, cuando su hermano mayor Colin recibió una carta a los once años, que decía que debía asistir a una escuela para magos y que solo volvería a casa para navidad y vacaciones, a Dennis se le vino el mundo abajo.

¿Cómo haría él solo para ayudar a sus padres? No tendría fuerza, no podría. Aquella unidad que ambos tenían se rompería y no habría nada que hacer. Porque ellos eran un equipo, y los integrantes de uno deben colaborar entre sí para poder lograr su cometido, ya sea este simplemente llevarse bien o algo más profundo, como echarles una mano a las personas que la necesiten.

Sin embargo, Colin se fue, y él se quedó solo, abrumado por todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer en nombre de su hermano.

No obstante, dos años después de que Colin se fuera, a él también le llegó una carta, igualita a la de su hermano solo que con su nombre. Y supo que iría a Hogwarts, junto a su querido compañero de vida.

Luego, cuando llegó a la escuela, todo mejoró. Quedó en Gryffindor, la casa de su hermano, y se divirtió como nunca –a pesar de haberse caído algo lago antes de siquiera llegar al castillo. En verdad, había encontrado aquello muy entretenido-.

Aunque no todo había sido color de rosa en su estadía en el mundo de la magia. En el final de su primer año, Cedric Diggory había muerto, y en su segundo, una bruja del Ministerio de Magia había caído en Hogwarts y eliminado las prácticas de hechizos, diciendo que el conocimiento teórico era más que suficiente. Pero Harry Potter había armado un grupo secreto en donde él enseñaba a los alumnos a defenderse, ya que, aparentemente, Voldemort había regresado. Pocos le creían al pobre Harry, pero él no era uno de ellos. Así que, armándose de valor, se unió a la Orden del Fénix en compañía de su hermano. Porque él sabía que así colaboraría con el bien.

Después abordó su tercer año, el cual aparentaba ser tranquilo, mas, al final, todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados; Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio, fue asesinado, y por el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape. Luego de aquello, todo explotó.

Su cuarto año fue un auténtico infierno; Snape tomo el cargo de director en Hogwarts y coloco a dos Mortífagos como profesores, uno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -que se convirtió en, irónicamente, una clase de Artes Oscuras- y al otro, que más bien era _la otra_, como profesora de Estudios Muggles –lo único que se aprendía en aquella clase era que los muggles eran como animales: estúpidos y sucios-. Para colmo, Harry Potter estaba desaparecido, y los que estaban de su lado y se resistían al régimen de represión instaurado en el castillo por los dos nuevos profesores –quienes eran los hermanos Carrow-, debían esconderse en la Sala Multipropósito.

Pero sin duda, el peor año era aquel que estaba cursando, o que había cursado hasta ahora.

La guerra al fin se había desatado y todo era caos en Hogwarts. Los hechizos volaban de aquí para allá, la gente caía como si nada, algunos Mortífagos y otros alumnos, y los profesores se hacían todo lo posible por proteger a sus estudiantes. De hecho, una de las medidas que habían tomado había sido evacuar del lugar a todos los chicos menores de diecisiete años y a los que, aun teniendo esa edad, no quisiesen luchar. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, porque él tenía quince años y deseaba colaborar en la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso. Además de que tenía que ayudar a su hermano, quién si se quedaría a pelear. Él debía estar a su lado, como siempre había sido, colaborando por un bien mayor. Mas ahora se veía arrastrado por el prefecto de Gryffindor hacia la única salida que había en todo el castillo: el cuadro que daba a la casa de Aberforth Dumbledore en Hogsmeade.

- Yo no quiero… Por favor… Déjame – Rogaba Dennis, intentando zafarse de la mano del prefecto, quien ya había visto sus intentos de escape anteriores y no había tenido más remedio que agarrarlo para que no se fuera - ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

- Lo siento, pero no puedo – Respondió el muchacho secamente, sin dejar de caminar y con los ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro, en busca de algún Mortífago oculto o de un torpe menor de edad que quisiese hacerse el valiente, exactamente como el que llevaba aprisionado de la muñeca - ¡Y ya basta, que pareces un chiquillo de primer año!

- ¡Mi hermano está allí y yo debo estar con él! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? – Vociferó Dennis exasperado, metiendo disimuladamente su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar su varita - ¡Te he dicho que me soltaras! ¡_Avis_! – De pronto, un bandada de pájaros apareció y comenzó a picotear la mano del prefecto, logrando que este lo dejara libre.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Morirás si no te largas! – Le gritó el chico, ahuyentando a las aves con un simple movimiento de varita.

- ¡Pues tal vez sí, pero al menos sabré que colaboré! – Contestó con orgullo, corriendo en contra de la marea de alumnos que iban a irse por el retrato.

Al llegar a los jardines de castillo, pudo ver unos tres gigantes persiguiendo estudiantes e intentando aplastarlos con sus pies y puños, de hecho, uno se acercaba a él prácticamente corriendo, a lo que, debido a los temblores que la bestia generaba en la tierra, calló al suelo, y su varita a un metro de él.

Lo que paso después fue todo muy confuso; una mata de pelo rubio y sucio cubrió todo su campo visual y dos brazos lo rodearon, lo alzaron y luego corrieron con él, o al menos eso creyó sentir. Después, de un momento al otro, se encontraba sentado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles del bosque prohibido, y frente a él, jadeando, estaba su hermano.

- Colin… - Susurró, emocionado ante el hecho de que su adorado hermano continuara con vida. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver la iracunda mirada que este le dirigió.

- ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Tú deberías estar en casa, colaborando con mamá y papá! ¡Aun eres un niño, joder! – Le espetó furioso, aunque asustado en el fondo – ¿¡Sabes que puede morir, eh!?

- Colaboré muchos años en casa, y lo hice con gusto, pero creo que es hora de hacerlo aquí. Y te equivocas, Colin, yo ya no soy un niño – Respondió Dennis, con toda la calma del mundo – Lucharé a tu lado, como siempre ha sido, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

Colin se quedó unos momentos estático, casi sin respirar, sopesando que hacer con su hermano. Porque en verdad, Dennis tenía razón, ya no era un niño, pero él así lo veía, y los niños no podían participar en las guerras. Por otro lado, siempre que ellos colaboraban entre sí para conseguir algo, triunfaban, así que tal vez no sería tan malo que se quedara junto a él. Aunque claro, siempre bajo su cuidado.

- Muy bien – Aceptó el mayor de los hermanos Creevey, soltando aquellas dos palabras como si fueran su condena de muerte – Mas te quedarás aquí hasta que traiga tu varita.

- Pero… - Intentó debatir Dennis, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

- ¿Colabora conmigo, si? – Pidió Colin, fijando sus ojos castaños en los verdes de su hermano, intentando así infundirle confianza, a lo que Dennis, rendido, asintió.

Entonces todo fue más rápido que antes; él se asomó levemente por el tronco del árbol para ver cómo le iba a Colin, y todo parecía estar de maravilla, su hermano estaba a punto de tomar su varita, pero de pronto un rayo de luz verde lo atravesó y él cayó seco al piso.

Su corazón se detuvo. En verdad, todo lo hizo. Solo estaba su hermano tirado en suelo, fallecido. Y salió corriendo hacia allí, y se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Colin con tanta fuerza que le dolió hasta a él mismo. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, y por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió de haber colaborado, en especial con su querido hermano.


End file.
